


Немного о бартере и пропавших вещах

by innokentya



Category: Lost
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Шла третья неделя их пребывания на Острове.





	Немного о бартере и пропавших вещах

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. Таймлайн сериала немного перевран в угоду сюжету фф.

Шла третья неделя их пребывания на этом острове, а монотонность жизни «выживших-после-авиакатастрофы» уже осточертела Буну до коликов в животе. Проснуться, искупаться в океане, сменить нехитрую одежду, прополоскать предыдущий комплект и повесить его сушить, сходить за фруктами, сделать несколько глотков питьевой воды, поругаться с Шеннон, успокоить нервы разговором с кем-то другим, вглядываться в пустой горизонт, снова отправиться за фруктами на ужин, поддерживать горение сигнального костра... С такой определенностью и с ума сойти недолго. Порой, отвлекшись от стенаний Шеннон и страданий всех остальных пассажиров «Oceanic 815», Бун задумчиво рассматривал высокие пальмы и размышлял о том, что, скорее всего, время здесь остановилось. Взяло и застыло навсегда, потому что даже прекрасная солнечная погода и волны, одна за другой набегающие на берег, казались неестественными, запрограммированными на такое поведение. Впрочем, Бун четко осознавал, что все эти мысли — полнейший бред, вызванный переизбытком эмоций и стрессом после крушения авиалайнера.   
  
Истошный женский крик огласил всю набережную, и оцепенение в мгновение слетело с Буна. Этот голос он узнал бы из десятка тысяч, ведь именно он несколько лет подряд частенько мешал ему спокойно спать, постоянно выводил из себя. На весь пляж отчаянно вопила Шеннон, его глупая и несмышленая сводная сестра. В другой момент Бун, может, и не обратил бы внимания на её излишние эмоции, но не сейчас, когда они находились, судя по всему, на необитаемом острове за сотни миль от цивилизации. Бун быстро поднялся и рванул к обломкам самолета, туда, откуда доносились вопли сестры и отчаянная ругань кого-то еще.   
  
— Верни мне мои вещи, вор! — Шеннон была похожа на разъяренную фурию: раскрасневшаяся, с растрепанными волосами, закутанная в легкое парео, полы которого так и норовили разлететься в разные стороны от каждого порыва ветра. Её крепко держали за плечи Кейт и еще какая-то женщина, к сожалению, Бун так и не запомнил её имени. Чуть поотдаль стояло несколько мужчин, которые в буквальном смысле приперли к стенке Сойера, того самого парня, который не внушал доверия большинству пассажиров «Oceanic 815», с которыми Бун успел пообщаться. Да и держался Сойер сам по себе, изредка отпуская колкости по отношению к тем несчастным, которым внезапно требовалось с ним заговорить.  
  
Сейчас Сойер выглядел вполне себе возмущенно, впрочем, умудряясь оправдываться все с той же сверкающей «голливудской» улыбкой.  
  
— Я ничего не знаю, куколка! Не брал я твои вещи, даже не видел! — Пытаясь выбраться из цепкой хватки одного из своих «охранников», он огрызнулся: — Пусти, урод, рубашку порвешь...   
  
Шеннон же не унималась, привлекая к конфликту все больше и больше внимания:  
  
— Ты украл! Больше некому!   
  
— Так, спокойно, — подоспевший на место разборок Джек попытался осадить Шеннон. — Что произошло?   
  
Шеннон, видимо, поняв, что не все еще разделили с ней её горе и негодование насчет пропавших вещей, тут же припустилась в объяснения. Мол, проснулась не так давно, решила поплавать и заодно прополоснуть несколько футболок, а когда вернулась, то не досчиталась одного из пяти чемоданов. В процессе поиска её подозрение упало на Сойера, потому что уж слишком наглой выглядит его рожа. Да и вещи Кейт уже страдали от его загребущих рук. Так что он обязан во всем признаться и вернуть ей украденное.   
  
— Док! — сплюнув себе под ноги, рявкнул Сойер. — Усмири эту психопатку, я не брал её чемодана! Мне не нужна косметика, я вполне себе нормально и без неё выгляжу!   
  
Шеннон, заслышав эту фразу и, скорее всего, приняв её за личную обиду, коротко вскрикнула и, все же вырвавшись из рук державших её женщин, молниеносно подскочила к Сойеру. Никто даже двинуться с места не успел, как в руке её что-то блеснуло и тут же мгновенно вонзилось Сойеру в предплечье левой руки. Сойер взбрыкнул и взвыл, словно раненый зверь.   
  
Бун ощущал себя зрителем какого-то второсортного кино, потому что все происходящее казалось ему слишком неестественным и нереальным для происходящего. Словно во сне он наблюдал, как к шипящему от боли Сойеру кинулся Джек, а Шеннон перехватила Кейт и тут же потащила её, извивающуюся и сопротивляющуюся, подальше от обломков. Как раз, собственно, вовремя, потому что Шеннон явно надеялась продолжить свою кровавую вендетту.   
  
— Сука! — проревел Сойер, вытаскивая из раны обычную пилочку для ногтей. — Да я тебя трахну этой штукой, дай только дух перевести!   
  
— Надо зашивать, — бегло осмотрев повреждения, констатировал Джек. — Рана хоть и небольшая, но глубокая.   
  
Сойер, прижимая к окровавленной руке футболку, вскинулся:   
  
— Ну, нет уж, спасибо, как-то обойдусь.   
  
— Ты хочешь заражения, Сойер? — голос Джека звучал устало. — Окей, потом только сообщишь, когда мне готовить инструмент для ампутации.   
  
С этими словами Джек принялся закидывать свои нехитрые докторские принадлежности в рюкзак, служивший в лагере аптечкой. Сойер удрученно покачал головой, еще раз посмотрел на кровоточащую рану и, фыркнув, произнес:  
  
— Ладно, док, ты проявил настоящие чудеса убеждения. Шей, только аккуратно. Мне еще жить с этим телом. — Завидев Буна, обеспокоенно наблюдавшего за их диалогом, он быстро добавил: — А ты пойди успокой ту чокнутую. Не хватало, чтобы она еще на кого-то набросилась.  
  
У Буна, который обычно привык решать все конфликты миром, внезапно зачесались кулаки. Не будь здесь Шепарда, он бы наверняка попробовал врезать этому самодовольному ублюдку, но вовремя одернул себя. Еще один конфликт был бы явно лишним. А вот с Шеннон, и правда, следовало поговорить: пусть даже если и не успокоить, то хотя бы попытаться образумить. Впрочем, ему это редко удавалось в цивилизации, а что уж говорить про этот остров?   
  
Шеннон обнаружилась метрах в двухсот от основного лагеря вместе с Кейт. Последняя вскинула голову, услышав шуршание песка, и, завидев Буна, печально улыбнулась. В последний раз проведя по плечу Шеннон, она поднялась на ноги:  
  
— Думаю, я могу оставить её на твое попечение.  
  
Когда шаги Кейт стихли, Бун устало потер переносицу и опустился рядом с дрожащей то ли от холода, то ли все еще от рыданий Шеннон. Он даже не пытался её обнять или приласкать: знал — это бесполезно, пока она сердится на кого-либо. В порядке вещей было бы, если бы Шеннон сейчас развернулась и попыталась заехать ему по лицу, вымещая всю злобу из-за чужого человека на брате. Хотя Бун был к такому привыкшим: сколько раз ему приходилось по всему миру гоняться за несносной Шеннон, избавляться от её ухажеров, а потом искать её саму по всякого рода питейным заведениям. И уже раз на третий или четвертый он научился уворачиваться от её особо точных ударов, знал, как правильно обхватить запястья, чтобы она поморщилась от боли и моментально отбросила идею рукоприкладства, прекрасно помнил, как её тело — всегда худенькое и продрогшее после приключений в «большом городе» — ощущается на его руках. Наверное, именно поэтому Бун удивился до глубины души, когда Шеннон прильнула к нему, стоило только усесться рядом с ней. На автомате обняв Шеннон покрепче, Бун принялся шептать всякие успокаивающие глупости в светлую макушку. Его рука легко скользила по спине Шеннон, рубашка с каждой секундой становилась все влажнее от девичьих слез, а самому Буну было отчего-то спокойно, как никогда.   
  
Почему-то он вспомнил момент из их уже далекого общего прошлого, когда Шеннон, наверное, в последний раз так же доверчиво продемонстрировала ему собственные эмоции и чувства. Ей тогда было лет шестнадцать, не больше, она только начинала строить глазки приглянувшимся парням и изо всех сил старалась выглядеть как можно «круче». Наверное, именно поэтому Бун и застал её как-то у бара в соседнем квартале с сигаретой в зубах.  
  
Бун криво усмехнулся мыслям о том, как едва сдержался, чтобы впервые в жизни не ударить девушку, которая к тому же являлась ему родственницей. Он тогда страшно разозлился, накричал на Шеннон, отобрал у неё сигарету и... И получил на орехи от её первого парня — байкера Джерарда, как раз «удачно» вышедшего из забегаловки с двумя бутылками пива. Шрам от одной из них давно уже надежно закрыт волосами на голове, но Буна частенько, бывало, дергало при взгляде на чьи-то пьяные разборки. И, наверное, как раз после этого, находясь в больнице рядом с Буном, которому накладывали швы, Шеннон искренне плакала и просила у него прощения за свое поведение. Бун знал, её испуг больше касался того, что он мог рассказать родителям о причине драки, а не честных переживаний за его здоровье, но ему все равно было приятно, что она рядом. С сигаретами он больше не хотел иметь никаких дел, да и Шеннон курящей после этого не видел, хотя пару раз от неё табаком несло знатно. Впрочем, не пойман — не вор. А в почти полные восемнадцать Шеннон свалилась с небывалым приступом астмы, от которого отходила пару недель, и Бун взял за привычку носить с собой дополнительный ингалятор. Просто так, на всякий случай. Кстати, о случае...  
  
Прислушавшись к дыханию Шеннон, Бун убедился, что оно выровнялось, а потому лекарство не понадобится. Аккуратно отстранив сестру от себя, он аккуратно дотронулся до её подбородка и, взглянув ей в глаза, тихо спросил:   
  
— Ну и что это было?  
  
Снова шмыгнув носом, Шеннон пробормотала:  
  
— Он вор. Он получил по заслугам. Он украл мои вещи.  
  
Бун покачал головой.  
  
— Ты же не застала его за кражей, а потому обвинения твои пусты, согласись? — Он говорил мягко, не пытаясь упрекать Шеннон в излишней эмоциональности, но надеялся, что его слова хоть слегка повлияют на её дальнейшее поведение. — Теперь с нами и говорить не захотят.  
  
Шеннон уткнулась лбом ему в плечо и отрывисто зашептала:  
  
— И что? Все равно нас скоро найдут и заберут домой. А там нам не будут нужны никакие Шепарды, Сойеры и все остальные...  
  
— Просто пообещай мне, что больше не будешь устраивать подобных разборок. — Бун вздохнул, прекрасно зная, что обещания Шеннон ничего не стоят. — Пока спасателей нет, нам нужно держаться вместе.  
  
Шеннон заерзала на месте, видимо, испытывая огромное желание затеять спор, но все-таки удержалась от реплики. Приняв длительное молчание за какое-никакое согласие, Бун в последний раз обнял Шеннон за плечи, а затем, сжав её пальцы в своих, предложил:  
  
— Пойдем в лагерь?   
  
Остаток дня они провели врозь, но Бун старался не терять Шеннон из виду. Поначалу она сидела в одиночестве, перебирая оставшиеся вещи, а потом, поняв, что её никто не будет ругать за вред, причиненный Сойеру, затеяла какой-то девичий разговор с Кейт и Клэр. Убедившись, что с Шеннон все в порядке, Бун даже успел помочь Джеку и Саиду в починке крыши главного навеса, покорно настилая пальмовые ветки соответственно указаниям. Впрочем, даже физический труд не смог отвлечь его от появившихся после воспоминаний о курящей Шеннон навязчивых мыслей. Помочь разделаться с ними ему мог только один человек на острове.   
  


***

  
Дождавшись темноты и убедившись, что никому нет дела до того, чем занимаются остальные, Бун намотал несколько кругов вокруг главного костра, а затем, все-таки набравшись смелости, решил осуществить задуманное.  
  
Сойер обнаружился на облюбованном им месте — под самой отдаленной от основного скопления народа пальмой. Бун не пытался осматривать подобие его жилища ни при свете дня, ни тем более сейчас. Остановившись за несколько ярдов до небольшого костерка, который Сойер, очевидно, весьма продуманно развел для себя «любимого», он замялся. Идея внезапно показалось самой дурацкой из ранее его посещающих, и он уже был готов уйти, как его все же заметили.  
  
— Что, пришел закончить начатое любимой сестричкой? — потирая спрятанный под повязкой и свободным рукавом шов, скривился в недоброй ухмылке Сойер. Бун смотрел на него через костер, и потому Сойер сейчас казался ему на несколько десятков лет разом постаревшим, нежели при свете дня. Его, несомненно красивая для девушек, улыбка сейчас казалась настоящим волчьим оскалом, а потому хотелось развернуться и тут же уйти, чтобы не связываться с хищником, остаться целым и невредимым. Но Бун, засунув руки в карманы брюк, потоптался на месте, а после выдавил из себя:  
  
— Одолжи сигарету.  
  
Брови Сойера стремительно взлетели вверх.  
  
— О как! — хохотнул он. — Даже прощения за свою сумасбродную родственницу не попросил. Или тебе все равно?  
  
Бун равнодушно пожал плечами.  
  
— Она уже совершеннолетняя, а я не отец, чтобы извиняться за свое вспылившее дитя.  
  
Сойер засмеялся в открытую:  
  
— А вот если бы еще и братом не был, то вообще бы этой ситуации с крушением цены не было, ага? — Заметив, как Бун нахмурился, Сойер тут же поднял в качестве примирения здоровую руку и продолжил: — Сигарета на одолжение у меня-то найдется, малец. Да только я ничего не делаю просто так. У тебя есть что предложить на обмен?  
  
— На обмен? — Удивлению Буна не было предела. Этот проныра даже на необитаемом острове пытался построить собственный странный, но приносящий свои плоды бизнес. Надо же, даже за сигарету пытался что-то выторговать.  
  
— У меня есть деньги...  
  
— И кому они тут нужны, парень? — с чистейшим возмущением перебил Буна Сойер. — Или ты где-нибудь у пальмы видел банкомат? А, может, кофейный автомат? Если да, то я дам тебе десятку, сгоняй за эспрессо, будь другом!  
  
Бун сплюнул сквозь зубы. Он ощущал себя клоуном в сложившейся ситуации; и приспичило же прямо сейчас попробовать курить! Поняв, что никаких сигарет от Сойера не дождется, он развернулся, чтобы уйти несолоно хлебавши. Но Сойер, судя по всему, был весьма игриво настроен, несмотря на ранение.  
  
— Эй, чудак! У тебя неплохая кожанка. Глядишь, и сошлись бы в цене!  
  
Округлив глаза, Бун обернулся к развалившемуся под деревом Сойеру. Его улыбка уже начинала дико бесить, но Бун зарекся лезть в драки. Хмыкнув, он осведомился:  
  
— Куртка за сигарету? А не облезешь ли?  
  
Сойер аккуратно развел руки, стараясь не тревожить поврежденную. В ладони здоровой руки он издевательски зажал пачку «BREZZA».   
— Как хочешь. Это ты ко мне пришел, не я к тебе. Просто предложил вариант бартера, а решать уже тебе.  
  
Бун понимал, что Сойер прав. Это было не больше, чем его собственной прихотью, — покурить, попробовать, что же так манило Шеннон в этом дурацком табаке, ощутить горечь дыма на языке, чтобы — Бун был уверен — убедиться в ненужности такой дрянной привычки. Почему он решился на это лишь сейчас, за сотни миль от цивилизации и простого круглосуточного магазина недалеко от дома, Бун сам не понимал. Только вот почему-то это было действительно чертовски необходимо сейчас.  
  
Растерянно потерев лоб, Бун с шумным вздохом избавился от куртки и, обойдя костер, протянул её Сойеру. Тот, даже если удивился, то и виду не подал: только еще шире усмехнулся, забрал вещь и протянул ему открытую пачку:  
  
— Можешь даже парочку взять, так и быть, я сегодня добрый.  
  
Огромным усилием воли заставив себя промолчать, Бун демонстративно вытащил из пачки лишь одну сигарету. Подхватив лежащий у костра прутик, он сунул его в пламя, а затем прикурил от образовавшегося огонька. Дым резанул по глазам, нестерпимо захотелось кашлять, но Бун решил во что бы то ни стало не показывать подобной слабости. На губах, и правда, горчило, и этот вкус отчего-то напоминал Буну первый поцелуй с Шеннон, точнее говоря, — первый — ну и что, что пьяный, — которого она захотела сама, а не который он урвал, поспорив с одноклассником, что разведет сестру на «французский», и едва не схлопотав по морде.  
  
Размышления прервало короткое: «Эй!».  
  
Бун безразлично повернулся к Сойеру, находящемуся от него за несколько десятков шагов. Он на автомате вдыхал сигаретный дым и лишь из-за чистейшего упрямства держался, чтобы не закашляться. Сойер смерил Буна нечитаемым взглядом и без тени улыбки произнес:  
  
— Я правда не брал вещей твоей сестрички. Знаешь, мне известно много других способов привлечь женское внимание. Можешь не верить, но на острове и без меня хватает людей, способных на кражу.  
  
Бун молча кивнул и зашагал прочь. Сигарета душила его, и он, сделав еще пару затяжек, отбросил её в сторону. Не стоило и начинать, примера Шеннон ведь вполне хватало. Но ладно, на свои грабли стоит наступить самому, чтобы потом никого не упрекать.  
  
Убедившись, что Шеннон спит как младенец, Бун устало потер глаза и отправился к костру, где сегодня дежурили Чарли и Джек. Устроившись неподалеку от них, он поначалу прислушивался к их тихому разговору, но усталость дала о себе знать, и Бун, незаметно для себя самого, уснул.  
  


***

  
Первым, что он увидел, открыв глаза утром, стала его кожанка, небрежно лежащая возле него.   
  
Чемодан Шеннон, правда уже пустой, нашли спустя полтора месяца в одном из помещений «Посоха»(1). Вопросов, касающихся острова, только прибавилось.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «Посох» – станция проекта DHARMA Initiative, предназначенная для медицинской помощи и проведения медицинских исследований.


End file.
